The Heartache In The House
by Coilerfan35
Summary: Set Right after The Wannabe In The Weeds. Brennan copes with the loss of her beloved Booth, only to come face to face with him in the middle of the night...twice. Confusing I know, but you know you want to read it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so this was set right after The Wannabe In The Weeds**

**I just watched this episode on TV and got the inspiration to write this**

**So I hope you enjoy it**

**All Discalimers Apply and they are that Bones belongs to FOX and not me =(**

* * *

The Heartache in the House

Brennan stumbled through the door to Booth's house. She set her purse down on his counter and absentmindedly walked through his living room

Tears slid silently down her cheeks as she slid her jacket off her arms and threw it onto his chair.

Hours before, her partner has been shot. And 20 minutes ago, he was pronounced dead

Brennan's breathing turned from being ragged, to being full sobs

She walked into Booth's room and sat on the edge of his bed. She pulled off her boots and threw them against his wall

She stood up and walked to his dresser; she pulled out one of his shirts and brought it to her nose. It still smelled like his cologne even though if had been washed.

Brennan silently pulled off her shirt and jeans, and slid his shirt over her arms. She slid the buttons into their appropriate button holes and pulled down the covers of his bed

It did seem a little strange to be in her dead partner's house, wearing his clothes and sleeping in his bed, but at this point she didn't care. She missed him too much and didn't want to let him go.

She slid into his bed and pulled the covers up to her face. She hugged his pillow and took a deep breath; it smelled like his shampoo strongly

It was painful thinking that he was sleeping here just yesterday, but will never sleep in this bed ever again

"Booth…" she sobbed wiping a tear from her eye

Brennan remembered all of the times they spent together, and how she never told him how she felt

"I'm such an idiot," she whispered "I wanted to tell him but I couldn't…"

She repeated these words to herself "I should have told him, I should have told him I loved him…" she whispered before slipping into sleep

_Brennan opened her eyes to find Booth standing in the door to his bedroom_

"_Booth you're…" she began but stopped as he strode to sit next to her on his bed_

"_I will never leave you Temperance," he whispered wiping away a stray tear with his thumb_

"_Booth…I have to tell you…" Brennan began_

"_I know," he whispered "I love you too…"_

"_But…" Brennan began but was cut off by a finger pressed to her lips_

"_Don't question…don't think…just feel," he whispered_

_Brennan nodded and rested her hands on his neck_

_Booth rested his hand on her cheek, his other hand resting on her hip. He pulled her towards him, placing a light and intimate kiss onto her lips_

_Brennan gasped as lightning surged down her spine and branched out through her nerves_

_Booth took his hand from her hip and placed it on the mattress next to him, he pressed Brennan down onto his bed, his hand still at her cheek as their kiss deepened to house passion and love_

Brennan shot straight up and gasped, her brow creased in cold sweat. Her chest rose violently up and down and she saw something move out in the corner of her eye

Brennan timidly stood and grabbed his gun that she knew he kept in his dresser. She moved forward into his living room and pressed her back to the wall of the hall way

She heard someone moving around and tore from the wall, jumping out into the living room the gun ready to fire

Brennan gasped when she saw a familiar man smiling at her "Booth?" she asked, lowering the gun

"Hey Bones…" Booth whispered

**

* * *

**

AN2: Reviews are always appreciated people. Only you guys can convince me to write another chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

_Brennan gasped when she saw a familiar man smiling at her "Booth?" she asked, lowering the gun_

"_Hey Bones…" Booth whispered_

"Booth…but…you're…" Brennan began, confused, scared and happy beyond believe. The gun fell from her hand and dropped to the floor, going off on impact

Brennan and Booth both jumped back "Jeez Bones!" Booth said "And this is why I don't let you have a gun!"

Brennan looked to him and smiled, tears trailing down her cheeks. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder

Booth gasped as she pressed herself into his chest, applying pressure to the covered wound on his chest

"Oh god, I'm sorry," she said pulling back

Booth chuckled "It's ok…" he whispered reaching up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear

"What the hell happened?" Brennan asked "You were dead!"

"Nice to see I was missed," Booth said sarcastically

"You were missed! If you weren't I wouldn't have snuck into your house, wore your clothes and slept in your bed like some sort of stalker!" Brennan screamed tears streaming down her face

"Whoa Bones calm down," Booth said reaching out for her

"I can't! Do you know how, how miserable and alone I have felt? Just in the last few hours."

Booth walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest "Sssh," he whispered into her hair "Everything is ok. You don't have to hurt or worry anymore Bones, I'm right here, and I'm not leaving."

"You can't promise that," Brennan sobbed into his chest "You died for all I knew…and you didn't plan that did you?"

Booth pulled back and caught her chin with his finger, pulling her gaze to his "No I didn't…" he whispered "But everything is ok Temperance, I'm right here, I'm fine."

"Then why did the doctor say you died?" Brennan pleaded

"It's for national security. I have to fake my death to catch the guy we have been persecuting. He said the only way I would see him again is at his funeral," Booth said

"But why didn't you tell me this before?!"

"Because I didn't know that I was going to be shot by a stalker," Booth said "We were staging a fake homicide, when I really got shot. Talk about instant Karma."

"Buddhism was nothing to do with this Booth; I thought that I would have to…" Brennan began but looked away, biting her lip as she tried to hold back more of her tears

"You would have to do what Temperance?" Booth asked, touching her cheek, automatically sending shivers down her spine

"Live without you…" Brennan whispered

"Hey," Booth said bringing her gaze to his again "I promised you I was never going to leave you, and I always keep my promises."

"If you EVER lie to me again," Brennan said poking her finger into his chest "I swear I will kill you," she said before chuckling slightly

Booth smiled and laughed "You should get some sleep," he said touching the dampened skin under her eyes "You look like you're about to fall off your feet from exhaustion."

"My balance is perfectly maintained Booth," Brennan whispered, closing her eyes as he touched her face

"Of course it is," Booth said, noticing that she was swaying. In one quick motion Booth scooped Brennan up in his arms

Brennan let out a squeal of surprise "Booth what are you doing?"

"Putting you to bed so I won't have to be yelled at anymore, since there is nothing worse than a cranky Bones," Booth said walking towards his bedroom

"But see by putting me to bed I regain my energy and then I can be seriously angry with you, and livid Bones is much worse than cranky Bones," Brennan said, her fingers lazily moving up and down his neck

"Damn," he whispered to himself "I'm screwed either way," he said laying Brennan where she was sleeping 30 minutes ago.

"Yes you are," she said with a smile as he brought the covers up to her waist. Brennan stretched, adjusting herself against his pillows and closing her eyes.

Booth leaned down and placed a light kiss on her forehead, his lips lingering on her skin before reluctantly pulling back and walking towards the door

Brennan turned over and asked "Where are you going?"

"The uh…couch?" he asked questioningly

"No you'll hurt your back, I can take the couch," Brennan said sitting up

"Oh no, no, no, no, no," he said walking back and pushing her shoulders down "You are staying here."

"No you will stay here, and I will sleep on the couch," Brennan said pushing against his hands

"No. Bones stay in here," Booth said pushing her down again

"No, you will hurt yourself if you sleep on the couch, so you will…" Brennan began and slipped between his hands, sending him falling onto his bed "Sleep in here," she said straightening his shirt that rested on her body and walked towards the door

Booth turned and leaned up, grabbing her wrist. He pulled her on top of him, smiling as he heard her breath hitch "I don't think so," he whispered

"Well then what do you propose we do?" Brennan asked, her hair cascading around her face and tickling Booth's cheeks

Booth smiled and rested his left hand on her back, he used his right hand to elevate him up, and push back to rest his head on his pillow

"It seems that the only way to resolve this is to sleep here together, or, continue arguing about it throughout the night and then everyone will know I am alive, or think that you are crazy for arguing with a ghost," Booth said laying his head back, his one hand still resting on her back, the other resting behind his head

"There are no such things as ghosts," Brennan said laying her head on his chest, listening to the strong beat of his heart

"Whatever you say Bones…" Booth said pulling the white sheet over the two of them and running his fingers rhythmically through her hair "Whatever you say…"


End file.
